


emotions with unknown whereabouts

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase tries to buy a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emotions with unknown whereabouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imitationflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitationflower/gifts).



> Based on [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CP14seyU8AAMtiJ.png) by the lovely imitationflower.

Nanase doesn’t go clothes shopping very often. Hardly ever. He wears his clothes until they’ve got holes in them, and then he wears them some more until the holes are ridiculous sizes, or until they have obvious stains that he can’t wash out. He has a limited wardrobe, and doesn’t mind doing laundry all the time if it means he doesn’t have to go out and buy new clothes.

Eventually, however, even he sees how empty his closet has gotten and realizes: he’s going to have to go out and shop. Buying clothes online is convenient, but he’s had poor rates of success with getting clothes that actually fit right. So going outside it is.

Rinata is his go-to clothing store: it’s quiet, and the clothing Momori designed always has her charm. Besides, Momori knows his body shape and his tastes by now, and is sure to give him good suggestions.

She’s milling about the store when Nanase enters. “Hey, Nanase! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Nanase looks a bit sheepish. “Well, you know, I don’t buy clothes a lot, but when I do I always come to you first! Have you got anything really cute since I came in last time?”

“Really cute for your body shape, hm… This one isn’t by me, but I think you’d like it.” She leads him to a jacket on the wall: a sea green color, lighter at the bottom, with cords on either side. Probably long enough to reach Nanase’s calves. “At first glance, it’s a normal hooded jacket, right? Can be worn buttoned or open for that casual look. But the real surprise is…” She picks up one off the shelves and lifts the hood. “Bunny ears on the hood. Perfect for you, right? Here, feel the material.”

Nanase takes the jacket from her hands and runs his fingers over it. It’s soft. A nice enough jacket. He might have trouble getting the hood on with his BitPhone’s shape, but otherwise he could wear it. It’s exactly the kind of clothes he might like, and… yet…

Why is his vision so blurry?

“Nanase? Is something the matter?” Momori asks.

Nanase turns to her and blinks a few times, trying to get the tears out of his eyes. Some roll down his cheeks without his consent. “W-Wha…? Why am I crying all of a sudden?” He grips onto the jacket tightly for a moment, probably enough to get wrinkles in the fabric, before pushing it back towards Momori. “I, I really don’t think I should wear this.”

“That’s fine.” Momori takes the jacket back from him, smooths it out delicately, and sets it back on the shelf. “I’ve never seen anyone cry like that over clothes before… well, except wedding dresses. Why…?”

“I don’t know why.” His tears are starting to stop, and he rubs his eyes to get the last of them. “I don’t know why, but I just… I don’t want to think about it anymore. Let’s look at something else.“

Mercifully, Momori doesn’t ask any more questions.


End file.
